1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication device and method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dual mode RF transceiver and a receiving method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A zero intermediate frequency (IF) transceiver is a circuit designed for converting a received RF signal to base band frequencies directly. The zero IF transceiver is easy to be implemented in the integration of RF-SoC design because it requires no image rejection filter nor IF filter. However, I/Q mismatch is a serious issue of a dual mode RF transceiver. I/Q mismatch may cause the DC offset problems. On the other hand, the performance of the zero IF transceiver can be degraded because of the local oscillator pulling problem or the increase of the power when the local oscillating signal is in a high frequency circumstance.
Accordingly, what is needed is a dual mode RF transceiver and a receiving method of the same to overcome the above issues. The present disclosure addresses such a need.